


our lips can touch

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, makoto's a sly mothertrucker heh, rin's so adorable i cannot, what porn. i know no porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are different types of kisses;</p>
<p>Eight kisses plus one - Makoto and Rin's relationship from the first time to the life they're having now.</p>
<p>(or that first time when Makoto gave Rin a goodbye kiss and Rin knew that he was trapped and so gone. A goner.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	our lips can touch

**Author's Note:**

> So... I think I missed MakoRin's day and I'm slightly sad but then I scoured the tag and damn, I'm so pumped and so happy and that OFFICIAL ART. YA HEAR ME, FOLKS. I'm so happy and Merry Christmas ;A;
> 
> Happy Holidays! ^.^

**I.**

**Cheek Kiss;**  
  


The first time it happened was when he was saying goodbye. Australia. The word made his stomach twist and hurt and he patted himself on his shoulder mentally for not crying like the crybaby that he was. Saying goodbye to Makoto and Haruka was hard. But so was life.

Rin didn't expect anything really. Disappointed looks perhaps and a few questions. That was all. He didn't expect his cheek to tingle and for his whole face to burst into bright enchanting red.

“W-w-what are you doing?!” Rin exclaimed, eyes as wide as they can go while holding his cheek protectively.

Makoto smiled at him; soft and kind and sweet and sad all at the same time. Rin didn't know what to say to that expression. His face though, softened and he waited for Makoto to say something.

“A goodbye kiss.” Makoto said calmly.

A goodbye kiss. But a kiss nonetheless! “Oh.” Rin wanted to accuse him of making his stomach hurt and his cheeks burn and his legs to feel weak but that was the only word he could muster to say.

And that was the first time.

**II.**

**Hand kiss;**  
  


Australia was fun. Rin was amazed at how open they were there and he learned a few things here and there but still--

That innocent kiss from years ago stuck to him like glue and that memory alone prevented him from delving further into the unknown.

Like kissing.

“It's your fault.” Rin accused, glaring not so intently at the bewildered brunette.

Makoto stared at Rin with questioning eyes. Spring was approaching but the air was still cold and his hand was freezing. Therefore, his next actions were definitely not weird. But Rin was sensitive about touching and getting close and physical.

Still, Makoto grabbed Rin's hands and smiled at him; same as years ago. Soft and kind and sweet and this time, happy.

“I'm sorry.” Makoto muttered, stepping closer to Rin.

Rin stood his ground, not moving an inch. He continued watching – more like studying – Makoto. “You're not forgiven.”

Whatever words leave Rin's mouth, Makoto's smile never faltered. He kept on holding Rin's hand, thankful that the red-head wasn't making a huge deal about it.

“I'm sorry.”

And then he brought Rin's slightly smaller hands up and planted a kiss on each of the red-head's knuckles. So softly. Like a brush, a feather light touch.

Rin felt it though. Electricity made him straighten his body and almost bolt out there. But Makoto was holding his hands and his cheeks were on fire again and his legs were weak and--

“S-stop that!” He hissed, looking away. He didn't want to look at Makoto. Not yet. Or maybe, ever.

“I can't do that, Rin.” Makoto had a huge smile on his face, somewhat delighted.

Rin huffed childishly, turning his gaze back to Makoto, his face still almost as red as his hair. “W-why the fuck not?”

“Because,” Makoto started and brushed his lips against Rin's hands again. “You're clutching my hands so tightly. Look, your nails are digging into my skin. It hurts.”

Ah-- so that was why--

“Idiot!”

Rin blushed deeper, hands (that were still holding Makoto's own) attempting to cover his face.

That day, he felt how warm Makoto's hands actually were. Against his lips, the brunette's warmth was comforting and embarrassing at the same time.

**III.**

**A Peck;**  
  


Rin's not that affectionate. Emotional, yes. But not affectionate.

And so when he tip-toed with his hands grasping Makoto's shoulders and pecked the brunette's lips quickly, face burning red, he sputtered something about _'i-it's nothing', 'I saw it on a drama'_ and so on.

Makoto, however, stood rigid and stiff and Rin almost called the ambulance because Makoto looked like a statue. Thankfully, Makoto broke into the widest and silliest and fucking happiest smiles that he has ever showed.

And Rin did it again--

**IV.**

**Lingering Kiss;**  
  


Rin kissed Makoto again, toes straining from trying to reach Makoto's lips.

This time though, the kiss lasted not only for a millisecond or even a second but more than that. Rin stayed close to Makoto, lips attached to the brunette's own soft lips with his eyes shut tightly.

Thoughts came and went inside Rin's head. He breathed in through his nose and smelled Makoto's choice of perfume. It wasn't too much and Rin had the gal to think of asking Makoto later what the brand was. With his lips still attached to the taller boy's.

When a very long second (seconds, yeah?) passed, Makoto pulled away and brushed his thumbs across Rin's reddening cheeks. They stared at each other and Rin couldn't help but breathe in again while licking his lips, wanting Makoto's scent to wrap around him.

And linger.

Just like the kiss.

**V.**

**Angel Kiss;**

They knew nothing was permanent. Life was temporary and so was happiness. Their happiness was temporary.

Makoto was at a lost at how to comfort Rin. The tears flowing down the other's cheeks rapidly was disheartening and Makoto wanted them to stop. Seeing Rin cry, Makoto's chest felt so tight and he couldn't breath properly and it hurts.

So in between Rin's _'they knew', 'oh god, how am I going to practice', 'mom's going to be so mad'_ and _'m-mako...'_ Makoto planted his hands on both of Rin's cheeks and looked at him with such sorrow and understanding. He didn't want to tell Rin that everything's going to be fine because Makoto's not a fortune teller or someone who could predict the future, so he held Rin's face and wiped his tears softly with his fingers.

It was hard to not cry with Rin but Makoto prevented himself and instead kissed both Rin's eyelids. Gently.

Then the corner of Rin's eyes while wiping more tears.

And again, on Rin's closed eyes, even though the crying was stopping.

Makoto continued to place kisses on Rin's face, eyelashes fluttering against the red-head's own.

Finally, Rin hugged him tightly and clung to him. Makoto rocked Rin to sleep, whispering,

“They're happy for us, Rin.”

**VI.**

**French Kiss;**

Beautiful. Makoto could probably find a more fitting word for how good Rin looked when ravished, but beautiful was close enough. Enchanting, arousing, maddening, dizzying, and goddamn f--

“M-Mako?” Rin blinked, red-eyes misty while looking at Makoto curiously.

Makoto blinked back and smiled reassuringly at Rin before leaning down, kissing the boy deeply.

“You're so beautiful.” Makoto mumbled against Rin's lips.

Rin scowled. Makoto knew though, that Rin's pleased with the compliment because his face was burning that lovely shade of red and Makoto wanted to see that more. More of Rin looking wanton.

Leaning down once again, Makoto placed an open mouthed kiss against Rin's lips before licking and sucking the other's lower lip, coaxing Rin to part his lips for him. Immediately, he was granted and the taste of Rin invaded his senses.

His tongue probed the inside of Rin's mouth, touching the boy's own warm tongue with his. His hands traveled down the other's body, caressing in places that no one has ever seen. Except him. He bit Rin's lower lip and rubbed small soothing and teasing circles on Rin's sensitive hip. That earned him a delicious drawn out and loud moan.

Pulling away from the kiss, he breathed heavily against Rin's lips, tongue poking out and tasting Rin's lips again.

That night, Rin found out that Makoto was very, very, _very_ talented with his tongue.

The little shit.

**VII.**

**Eskimo Kiss + Up-Side Down Kiss;**

“Hey.” Makoto looked at Rin's position on the couch, raising a brow at him.

Rin grinned at him; that cheerful grin that made his heart flutter with butterflies. “Hey, Mako.” The red-head greeted, head hanging from the couch's arm. “What's up?”

The summer heat has reached its peak and even though the air-con was on, the heat was still unbearable and Makoto wanted to answer Rin with _'very hot, Rin'_ but then again-- his words could – _would_ – definitely come out weird. What with Rin sucking that ice cream _enthusiastically_.

“Hmm?” Makoto hummed and leaned down, rubbing his nose against Rin's own when the red-head stopped sucking on his ice cream. “Nothing much. Watching my adorable Rinrin. Boring activities.” He informed the other teasingly, a few more brush of their noses following.

Rin crinkled his nose at Makoto's words but accepted them anyway. Just like everything that was Makoto because Rin couldn't ask for more.

Makoto was, for the lack of word, perfect.

Grabbing Makoto's dark hair, Rin dragged Makoto's lips to his own, kissing the brunette wetly.

The ice cream melted on the couch and even though the heat was annoying, Makoto's sweat covered body against his was no problem at all.

In fact, Rin liked that very much.

**VIII.**

**Forehead Kiss;**

Rin really was in love with Makoto.

Makoto was really in love with Rin.

Years passed and problems arouse and there were things that made them want to end it all but they couldn't even go a day without the other's warmth, so how could they?

Rin looked at Makoto.

The brunette's eyes were shut and his breathing was still heavy. Still asleep and content and Rin basked in the fact that he was the reason of that small smile stretched on Makoto's face. _'Rin,'_ that soft whisper was what woke Rin up completely, when he was just coming to and cursing the sun for being so early. His name from Makoto's lips as a greeting in the morning already made his day. Probably his entire week and he couldn't ask for more.

Leaning close, he rested his forehead against Makoto's and closed his eyes, lashes grazing Makoto's cheek.

He thanked that first time; that goodbye kiss. He wasn't even aware of different kisses yet, still twelve, but he knew, after feeling Makoto's lips on his cheek, that he was gone. So far gone and trapped.

He whispered, _'thank you'_ to the sleeping brunette; for the life that he gave him and the happiness that he caused him for all the years that they'd been together.

He traced three intimate words on Makoto's bare arm, the i's with perfect dots and the y's with sloppy tails and the silly heart at the end repeated a few times.

Rin hummed to himself; happy and content and he wanted the time to stop. His forehead against Makoto's own and his heart so full he feared it would burst and everyone would see how annoyingly glad he was that Makoto was his and not anyone else's.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

Rin opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Makoto. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

Makoto just smiled at him; so lovingly and so adoringly that Rin couldn't help but return the affection.

“Love you.” Rin whispered suddenly, the sun annoying the side of his face. He continued looking at Makoto though, not wanting to miss any expression of the brunette.

Makoto smiled back at him, eyes crinkling at the sides, half-crescents and adorable and Rin just stared and stared until Makoto started leaning in and he closed his eyes again.

The red-head pushed his body closer to Makoto's when he felt the other's lips on his forehead; chapped but still soft and lingering and loving and--

“Love you too.”

Rin thanked all the kisses and moments they shared up to this day.

When that first kiss graced his life and he was gone.

A goner.

**IX – extra.**

**Teaser Kiss;**

“Oi!”

“What?”

“Stop that!”

“Why?”

“Because it's--” Rin inhaled then exhaled deeply. “It's embarassing! Do you know where we are?”

“Hmm...” Makoto stopped his ministrations for a moment, looking around then nodding at Rin. “I do.” He replied with a nod and continued planting a kiss from Rin's forehead, to both his eyelids then the tip of his nose, pausing there for a second before continuing to Rin's lips.

There, he planted a deep kiss, leaving Rin breathless and moved on to the inside of the elbows, then wrists and palm and knuckles.

Rin was sputtering and squirming and pulling his hands half-heartedly.

“W-we're outside!” Rin hissed, embarrassed. “Are you a fucked up idiot?!”

Makoto chuckled at Rin as an answer. He ignored the red-head's protest and repeated the earlier actions. This time from knuckles, palms, elbows and back up.

Rin was really going to ban Makoto from touching him on public.

One of these days.


End file.
